FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!
by DiabolikAngel-0w0
Summary: Hay momentos que solo se viven una vez... y uno de ellos es cumplir tus 15 años (aunke como dice Dani todos los años se cumplen una sola vez XD) este no es un fic de Bajoterra... Es un fic dedicado a mi amiga Darklovely99... FELIZ CUMPLE! n.n
1. Chapter 1: A la espera

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

* * *

-Por favooooooooor….- Rogaba la ojiverde a través de la línea telefónica.

-Ale… Y cómo se supone que iremos otra vez sin que mis padres se den cuenta.

-Emm… Diles que te quedaste en supletorio.- Propuso Ale.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que bajaremos?- Preguntó Dani.

-Hoy mismo en la tarde, yo iré a tu casa e iremos juntas.

-Mmm… Bueno admitiré que me entusiasmaste, no es tan mala idea…. Espera, ¿Qué son esas voces?- Preguntó la ojinegra al oír murmullos al otro lado de la línea.

-Emm…. Este, espera un momento por favor…- Ale separó el teléfono de su oído y lo tapo para que Dani no escuche nada.

-Silencio… Que ya las oyó….- Se quejó la castaña con las chicas que tenía a su lado.

-Fue Karem, yo no hice nada.- Se defendió Romina.

-¿Qué? Tú me empujaste primero, yo tampoco escuchaba nada.- Dijo Ka de brazos cruzados.

-Ok, quién haya sido, el punto es que deben hacer silencio…- Dijo Sam deteniendo una futura pelea.

-Bueno ya, sigue conversando Ale, o creerá que le cortaste.- Dijo la mayor de las Sthal.

-Concuerdo con Aky.- Dijo Jen.

-Ok, ok….- Ale tomó el teléfono nuevamente haciendo señas de que hagan silencio mientras todas se aglomeraban para escuchar.

-Lamento los ruidos, es que mi hermana está con sus amigos… Ya sabes cómo son los niños.- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Esa era la voz de tu hermana? No lo sé… Me sonaban, familiares… Pero bueno, como sea, creo que no sería malo ir a Bajoterra otra vez, no estaré ocupada y creo que ya se lo que le diré a mis padres.- Dijo Daniela.

-Perfecto, entonces iré ésta tarde a tu casa… Adiós.- Alejandra cortó rápidamente el teléfono para dar las buenas noticias.

-¡Aceptó!- Dijo Ale mientras las demás se alegraban. Entonces sonó la puerta.

-Yo iré.- Dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Alejandra se puso aún más contenta al ver quién estaba en la puerta, a quién estaban ya esperando.

-¡Jake! Qué bueno que llegaste, pasa…- Dijo la ojiverde.

(Jake no es un O.C es el nombre k Dani le puso al chico k le gusta ¬u¬)

-Si una pregunta… ¿Para qué me llamaste tan desesperadamente?- Preguntó el chico.

-Bueno es que…. Le festejaremos el cumpleaños a Dani y… Queríamos que estés ahí.

El chico se sonrojó un poco.

Las chicas se conocieron con Jake y luego planearon todo, al parecer irían a Bajoterra para festejarle el cumpleaños a su amiga. Y después de ponerse todos de acuerdo, partieron a la casa de la pelinegra.

Minutos después, sorprendieron a Dani en su casa quién solo esperaba a Ale y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarlos a todos, sobre todo a Jake. Viajaron a Bajoterra por una alcantarilla que había en la urbanización de la cumpleañera y después de unos cuantos problemas con el descenso, llegaron.

-Fiuf… Llegamos al fin.- Dijo Romi.

-Ok… Por favor alguien explíqueme sobre este lugar porque créanme, si no lo conocía en el programa peor en la vida real.-Dijo Jake dando a entender que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era ese lugar. Así que las chicas, quienes ya habían viajado antes, les explicaron todo con lujo de detalles.

-Emm… Una pregunta… ¿Por qué quisieron venir hoy?- Preguntó Dani, su cumpleaños era mañana y pensó que podría tratarse de eso.

-Emm… Nada en especial, solo quería visitar…. A Eli…- Dijo Sam con carita de enamorada.

-Aaaa cierto… Eli….- Repitió Dani imitando la expresión de su amiga.

-Ejemm… ¿Quién es ese tal Eli?- Preguntó Jake algo furioso.

-Tranquilo él tiene a Trixie… Dani es toda tuya.- Dijo Romi "calmándolo" pero en lugar de eso ambos chicos se ruborizaron al extremo.

Después de caminar varios minutos, llegaron al refugio Shane… Unas cuantas algo desesperadas (Sam y Aky XD)

-¡Chicas! Que gusto volver a verlas…- Dijo el peliazul invitando a pasar a las Sthal y a Jake.

-Hola Eli… Vinimos a visitarlos, mañana volveremos a la superficie así que primero queríamos saludar a la banda.- Dijo Karem.

-Ahhh! Visitas! En ese caso prepararé más comida…- Dijo Pronto asomándose desde la cocina.- Hasta mientras tomen estos bocadillos.- Dijo el topoide dejando unos sándwiches en la mesa.

-A comida, que bueno porque muero de hambre.- Dijo Jake muy entusiasmado llevándose uno de los sándwiches a la boca.

-Si fuera tú, yo no…- Dani trató de advertirle, pero por la evidente cara de asco del chico, se notó que ya se había dado cuenta.

-Aghh… Diuggg….. Qué era eso…- Dijo el chico aun asqueado.

-Lección número uno: Nunca comas comida de Pronto.- Dijo Sam.

En la tarde todos fueron a comer a pizza rebote ya que no querían que Jake se lleve una mala impresión de Bajoterra el primer día… Aunque tuvieron unos cuantos problemas en el camino, ya que se encontraron con el doctor Blakk, claro que eso les dio más oportunidades de explicarle a Jake sobre los duelos y las babosas. Aunque el verdadero problema fue otro…. Ya que cierta chica en vez de pelear se quedó platicando con Twist, quién también estuvo fuera del duelo.

-Oahhh…. Qué largo día…- Dijo Karem bostezando complacida en una de las habitaciones que Eli les dio a las chicas para hospedarse.

-Claro si te quedaste más de media hora platicando con ese rubio…- Dijo Ale con mirada maliciosa.

-Callate…- Dijo Ka.

-Bueno no se ustedes pero yo ya me dormiré… Hasta mañana.- Dijo Jen arropándose y acomodándose.

-Es verdad, mañana será un gran día…- Dijo Akyra mirando de reojo a Dani quién ya estaba dormida…

* * *

Rarw *w* buaano este fic va en honor a la cumpleañera (bueno mañana XD)… de adelanto espero que sea un gran día para ti amiga, te deseo lo mejor… Sé que este fic no es "Super wow" pero te lo hago con mucho cariño…

PD: Estas vieja XD (Darklovely99)

BESOS!… las amodora:

Ale


	2. Fiesta

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

* * *

-Buenos días…- Dijo Daniela levantándose de su cama, esperando verlos a todos con un pastel en la mano y rodeándola, pero cuando abrió los ojos presenció otra cosa… Todas estaban profundamente dormidas, como si no tuvieran motivo para despertar.

-Oahh… A buenos días Dani…- Dijo Ka, la primera en ponerse de pie.

-Buenos días chicas…- Dijo Jen arreglando su cama.

Todas se fueron levantando una por una, y después de cambiarse bajaron como si nada a comer. Dani no tuvo más remedio que seguirlas.

-Buenos días chicas, ya está el desayuno…- Dijo Eli desde la mesa. Automáticamente todas voltearon tratando de huir de la comida de Pronto.

-Jajaja… Tranquilas, yo cociné.- Dijo Trixie saliendo de la cocina y sirviendo los platos.

Todas se aliviaron y comieron tranquilas, Trixie era muy buena cocinera.

Después de comer, todas se pusieron a ver películas. Eran muy buenas, se vieron unas tres que les recomendó Kord, quien por cierto les recomendó una muy romántica que robó más de una lágrima… Y se sentó al lado de Akyra (X3). Un tiempo después llamaron a la puerta.

Todas las chicas estaban muy cómodas en el sofá con palomitas de maíz en las manos, y nadie quería levantarse… Segundos después todas miraron automáticamente a Karem quién estaba en el filo del sofá, así que se le haría más fácil ir.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ka ante las miradas que la rodeaban.

-Por favor, estás más cerca…- Dijo Romi

-Ahhh… Pero yo…- Ka se iba a excusar pero la interrumpieron.

-Pliss…- Rogó Jen con carita de cachorro, la cual Ka no resistió.

-¡Está bien!...- Karem se levantó perezosa del asiento y abrió la puerta. Si antes no quería abrirla, ahora menos al ver quién era…

-Hola Karem.- Dijo Twist saludándola con un cálido abrazo.

-¿T-twist? Q-qué haces a-quí…- Dijo Ka sonrojada mientras él la seguía a la sala.

* * *

PDV de Karem

-Estoy jodida de por vida….

* * *

-¡Twist! Al fin llegaste te esperábamos…- Dijo Ale invitándolo a tomar asiento.

-¿Esperando? ¿Lo habías llamado? ¿Pero para qué si…?- Karem entendió por la sonrisita de Alejandra que lo habían llamado para que le haga "compañía".- Ale….- Dijo Karem con voz acusadora.

-Lo siento pero, no hay espacio…- Dijo Karem sentándose en el sofá negándole el paso al rubio.

-Si hay espacio…- Dijo Romi moviéndose. De la nada aparecieron dos asientos disponibles, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Akyra no estaba…. Y tampoco Kord.

-¿Qué pasó con Aky y con…?- Ka fue interrumpida.

-Estabas tan distraída con Twist que ni te diste cuenta de que subieron hace unos segundos.- Dijo Jen casi riendo.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo, como si algo hubiese caído desde la ventana.

-¡Qué fue eso!- Dijo Dani sobresaltada.

-Emm...Nada, ha de haber sido una babosa…- Dijo Sam notoriamente nerviosa. El resto de las chicas estaban igual. Finalmente Twist se sentó al lado de Karem, y la siguiente película que vieron fue una de comedia.

-Pfff… Jajajajajajja…. Jajajajaja… Hay Dios mío, que pende… Jajajajaja…- Se reía Romi.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Se lo.. JAJAJAJA… Dios me ahogo.. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…- Le seguía Ale

Jen casi ni pudo hablar de la risa, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría, la película era demasiado buena… Pero alguien ni siquiera sonrió…

-Creo que me iré arriba…- Dijo Dani completamente seria, no había reído en toda la película.

Nadie la detuvo, y una vez arriba se echó a llorar en la cama.

* * *

PDV de Dani

-Ni si quiera lo recuerdan… Akyra y Kord están disfrutando quién sabe dónde… Las chicas muriendo de risa abajo… Creo que no debí venir, debí quedarme en la superficie y festejármelo yo sola… Sí, eso haré.

* * *

Dani tomó sus cosas en su mochila y salió por la puerta, se entristeció y deprimió mucho, salió por la puerta delantera pero ni de eso se dieron cuenta… Al parecer preferían la película.

-¿Ya se fue?- Preguntó Jen.

-No lo sé… Déjame ver…- Dijo Romi poniéndose de pie y viendo por la ventana.

-Si ya se fue…- Concluyó Romina.

-Perfecto… Vamos, en marcha con el plan…- Dijo Sam.

-Muy bien…- Ale marcó un número en su teléfono y después de esperar las timbradas….- Hola, Akyra.. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Todo bajo control mi pequeña, yo lo dirigí todo…- Respondió la mayor de las Sthal al otro lado de la línea.

Después, todas salieron rápidamente del refugio Shane y se encontraron con la banda en un lugar acordado.

-¿Jake ya está en su posición?- Preguntó Sam cerciorando que todo esté en orden.

-Sí…- Respondió Karem, la encargada de eso.

-¿El salón está listo?- Volvió a preguntar Sam.

-Completamente… Akyra y Kord se encargaron.- Respondió Ale.

-¿La música?

-Lista…- Respondió Romi nuevamente.

Después de asegurarse de todo, las chicas entraron a un salón con la banda Shane. El salón estaba lleno de invitados, pareciera que se trataba de una fiesta.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO CON DANI…

La pelinegra caminaba tristemente hacia el ascenso, pero el camino escuchó unos ruidos y distinguió unas voces.

-¡No…. Es mentira!- Gritó Akyra.

-¡No soy ningún mentiroso!- Replicó Kord.

Ambos chicos se veían muy furiosos.

-Chicos, que sucede.- Dijo Dani interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Kord dice que vió Al doctor Blakk en esa caverna, pero es mentira, obviamente no es, solo se parece.- Dijo Akyra.

-¡Yo lo ví! Tenía el mismo traje…- Se defendió el troll.

-¡Pudo ser cualquiera!- Gritó Akyra.

-¡Claro!… ¡Cualquiera con un…!- Kord fue interrumpido por Dani.

-¡Ya basta! Yo iré a ver ¿Ok? Solo dejen de gritarse…- Dani se dirigió a la caverna algo temerosa ya que estaba muy oscura. Akyra y el ingeniero esperaron que se vaya… Y cuándo lo hizo, la Sthal tomó su móvil y marcó un número.

-Ale… la fase 3 del plan está lista… Dani se dirige a la puerta apresúrense…

* * *

La ojinegra abrió temerosa una puerta que había ahí cerca.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó a los aires, pero su respuesta fue el silencio. Estaba a punto de salir cuándo unas fuertes luces la cegaron, y cuando recobró la vista…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Gritaron todos muy fuerte acompañados de gritos.

-¿Qué es…?- Dani no podía creerlo, rosas por doquier, decoraciones hermosas, babosas jugando, mesas decoradas, alfombras elegantes… Y todo rosa…

-feliz cumple Dani…- Poco a poco todos se acercaron a felicitarla. Las chicas se acercaron también.

-Feliz cumpleaños Dani…- Dijeron cada una abrazando a la cumpleañera.

-Chicas… Gracias, es hermoso.- Dijo la pelinegra muy emotiva y contenta.

-Y aún no llegas a la sorpresa final…- Dijo Jenssy.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Aún hay más?- Preguntó la ojinegra.

-Créeme… Te encantará…- Se rio Ale y Romi le siguió.

Entonces se apagaron las luces, y solo unos reflectores iluminaban el centro del salón. Ahí se encontraba Jake, vestido formalmente, quien se acercó a Dani.

-No puede ser… Las voy a….- Dani reprimió sus palabras de venganza al notar que ya todas estaban entre el público sonriendo pícaramente.

Jake le pidió bailar… Y estuvieron juntos toda la noche… (De la fiesta, no sean mal pensados ¬¬)

Al regresar a la superficie se hicieron novios…

* * *

RARW! *W* Daniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! feliz cumple hermosa! k la hayas pasado super mi beiia quinceañera... k dios te bendiga siempre... te kiero mucho!

PD: estas vieja ¬u¬

BESOTES!

Ale


End file.
